


Slugclub (REPOST)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus and Scorpius get accepted into the Slugclub and struggle with finding dates for the annual Christmas party who aren't each other.





	Slugclub (REPOST)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic I wrote back in 2016 that I'm only uploading because I'm cleaning out the documents on my computer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Albus and Scorpius were both accepted into the Slug Club in their fifth year. It was odd considering they were two totally different types of students, but in the end, Professor Slughorn must of saw potential in both of them.

For Albus, it worked to his advantage that he did rather like potions. It was one of the few classes he actually did well in and, in his opinion, Slughorn was a great teacher. His dad always joked that he was good at potions because he was named after the old Hogwarts potion master, but Professor Slughorn seemed to think that it was in his blood. After all, his grandmother, and his mum, and dad had all been in the club before him.

Scorpius however, was bright all around. He was top of his class at Hogwarts, it was no wonder he was invited into the club. He was a shoo-in to be one of Slughorn’s favorites. His grandfather had been in the club many years prior, but by the time his dad came to Hogwarts, he was too preoccupied. 

Both Albus’ parents and Scorpius’ dad were overjoyed upon hearing that their kids had joined such a pristine group of people. Albus had grown up hearing stories of the Slug Club from his parents and his aunts and uncles and he knew he always wanted to be in it.

However, he was glad that him and Scorpius both got into the club because if he had to do it without him, it would be miserable. They had been best friends since that first day on the Hogwarts Express. They just clicked from the start, and over time, Albus and Scorpius came to realize that their relationship was anything but platonic. 

It had happened gradually. Slight touches here and there, until their thoughts and feelings became too loud to ignore. Albus brought it up one night in their third year, scared out of his mind that Scorpius would reject him and that he’d have to spend the rest of his life without his best friend. 

There was really no way for Albus to predict that upon hearing how he felt, Scorpius would tackle him to the ground and kiss him square on the mouth. Turns out both boys had been agonizingly hiding their feelings for each other for quite some time.  
That was two years ago and even now, they hadn’t told anyone about their progressed relationship except their families. It was unavoidable really, Albus and Scorpius figured they had to know something was up considering that they refused to be away from each other for more than a couple of days. 

Their families were okay with it in the end. After they got over the initial shock, they realized that this really didn’t change anything. The two boys were practically inseparable already and they seemed to be happier than ever, which was all their parents ever really wanted.

That’s how they ended up spending the entire summer together. It was a good arrangement. Albus spent half of it staying with Scorpius and Draco at Malfoy Manor, and Scorpius spent the other half living with Albus and his family in Surrey. This way, they got to be with their families, but they never had to leave each other’s side.

Albus remembered one morning before Scorpius was awake; he walked down to the kitchen to see James sitting at the table eating breakfast. Him and his brother got to talking and James made a snide comment that Scorpius would eventually have to get sick of Albus at some point considering they were basically living with each other year round.

Before Albus could respond, Scorpius came walking down the stairs, rubbing at his tired eyes and yawning but he had obviously heard the whole exchange. James couldn’t help but smile when he saw how Scorpius walked ever so nonchalantly into the kitchen, swung his arm around Albus and said, “that could never happen, I love him too much” before planting a kiss on top of Albus’ head.

Inevitably, the two were attached at the hip after that. It didn’t matter that no one at the school knew they were together. They were perfectly fine sneaking around late at night and slipping in quick kisses in between classes in abandoned corridors. 

The way they saw it was that they didn’t need another reason to have the whole school talking about them behind their backs. They got enough unwanted attention just for who their father’s were and for the fact that they almost doomed the whole Wizarding World by accidentally befriending Voldemort’s daughter.

Albus and Scorpius both agreed that being in the Slug Club would be a good thing for them. They could focus on their studies and get on Professor Slughorn’s good side before final exams, not that they needed the extra help. It was just an extra perk that they got to do it with each other.

The two boys were together when they got the news that they had been accepted. They were sitting in class one day; the assignment was to brew up a calming draught. Naturally, Albus and Scorpius finished first. The two boys worked well together, everyone in the school knew that much. 

When Professor Slughorn dismissed the class however, he asked them to wait back. 

“Potter, Malfoy, hold on one second boys.” 

Scorpius set down his bag that he was pulling onto his shoulder and looked at Albus questionably.  
Albus shrugged at Scorpius then spoke, “Yes? What is it professor?”

“Oh it’s nothing bad. You two are the top of the class after all. I was only wondering if you’d consider joining me and some other students for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Both of us?” They asked simultaneously. 

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“I’d be honored, sir.” Scorpius said.

“Yeah, it’d be my pleasure.” Albus agreed.

“Splendid! Well then I’ll see you both tomorrow at 7 o’ clock.”

The two boys nodded and gathered their belongings before walking promptly out of the classroom. As soon as the door was shut and they found themselves in an empty hallway, Albus flung himself onto Scorpius, attacking him in a hug.

“Did that really just happen?”

“Yes it did! We’re in the Slug Club!” Scorpius was beaming.

“Best of all, we’re in it together.” Albus smiled back.

Scorpius cast a quick glance around the corridor before leaning down to kiss Albus gently on the mouth. Albus kissed him back happily for a few moments before he felt Scorpius pull away and immediately grab his hand, dragging him to the Slytherin common room.

“What’s the rush?” Albus laughed.

“We have to write our parents and tell them what happened while the memory is still fresh.”

“Really? You stopped kissing me so you can go write your dad?” Albus asked.

“Well yeah, plus everyone’s at dinner so the common room is probably empty.” Scorpius winked at him as he said it, which made Albus giggle.

“That’s more like it.”

…

It was a couple months after they joined the Slug Club that they hit a bump in the road. Slughorn had announced that he was once again hosting his annual Christmas party and he expected all of them to bring a date.  
Upon hearing this, Scorpius and Albus stared at each other nervously. Rose Granger-Weasley, Albus’ cousin, who was also in the club and knew they were together, tried her best to hide her fit of laughter at the two boy’s expressions. 

“I don’t see why you just don’t take each other. Say you’re going as friends, or not. Who cares? Half the school thinks you’re dating anyway.” Rose said to them quietly as they were walking out of Slughorn’s office.

“Thanks for the advice Rose.” Albus sighed.

“Suit yourselves then.” Rose walked away and caught up with another Gryffindor girl in their class.

When Albus and Scorpius got back to their dorm room, they were happy to see that none of their other roommates were home. 

“Colloportus.” Scorpius said instantly, causing the door to swing shut.

Albus was sitting on his bed with his hand buried in his hands. “What are we going to do?

Scorpius walked over to Albus and sat beside him, putting his arm over the other boy’s shoulder. “I have no idea.”

After a long moment of silence, Albus looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a sympathetic smile before blurting out, “I don’t want you to go with anyone else.”

“I don’t want you to go with anyone else either.”

“But we can’t go together, can we?”

“I don’t know Al, it’s late let’s just get some rest and we’ll talk more in the morning. We have a week until the party anyway.”

“Yeah okay.” 

Scorpius kissed Albus quickly before he got up to go to his respective bed. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

…

When morning came around, neither of them had the energy to talk about it. They agreed that they would come back to the issue later and try to focus on literally anything else.

They were studying in the library after one of their lessons when Isabelle Laklyn, a Ravenclaw girl from the same year as them, walked up to their table. She cleared her throat in attempt to get the boys’ attention and smiled shyly when they both looked up from their books.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just wondering, well, Scorpius, do you have a date to Slughorn’s Christmas party already?”

Scorpius was shocked to say the least. They had barely ever spoken to each other and he couldn’t imagine why she wanted to go to the Christmas party with him. He restrained himself from glancing over at Albus, mostly because he didn’t want to see the look on his face right now and also because he knew he would do something dumb like ask him for advice on what to say. Instead he just looked lost, he searched his brain trying to find the best answer and blinked hard before replying, “Sorry Isabelle, I’m pretty sure I already have a date.”

“You’re pretty sure?” She repeated, obviously confused.

“Yeah, well, they haven’t officially asked me yet, but I’m really hoping they do.” 

“Oh, alright then. I’ll just talk to you later.” Isabelle turned and walked away quickly and Scorpius finally allowed himself to turn and face his boyfriend. 

Albus was smiling widely which only made Scorpius smile even more. 

Scorpius giggled before speaking, “So, you’re going to ask me now right? I mean I kind of just made a spectacle of myself.”

Albus was full on laughing now, aware that the majority of the people around them were watching and listening in on their conversation.

“Way to put pressure on me.” Albus rolled his eyes playfully before continuing, “But okay, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you do me the honor of being my date to Slughorn’s Christmas Party?”

“Obviously.” 

With that, Albus leaned in and kissed Scorpius smugly. He brought his hand up to caress Scorpius’ check and Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’ neck. They were fully aware that everyone in the entire library had fallen silent and were now gawking at the two boys but they didn’t quite care.

They pulled back laughing, not paying attention to the other students in the room. They heard murmurs of “about time,” and “I knew it all along,” and one very loud comment from James telling them to “get a room.”

Albus shoved all their books into his bag and stood up taking Scorpius’ hand and leading them out of the library. It felt good to finally be able to do couple-y things in the castle without worrying about who would see. The boys concluded that this was definitely going to be their best year yet.


End file.
